


come here baby

by moriartys5head



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartys5head/pseuds/moriartys5head
Summary: john comes home drunk after a long day at work and he wants sherlock....now





	come here baby

 john walked through the door to the flat and stumbled up the stairs "um..john are you ok" said mrs.Hudson standing at the foot of the stairs, "oh yea I'm fine just had a little bit to drink" said john back. once john got up to the flat that he and sherlock shared, he opened the door and looked around "hey sherlock you here?" john asked while going to sit down at his chair. sherlock then poked his head out from the washroom door "I'm just finishing up my shower ill be out in a minute" he said then closing the door again. about five minuets later sherlock walked out of the washroom with a blue housecoat on. john then walked up to sherlock and put his hands around his waist "john what are you doing" sherlock said slightly confused "sherlock..hung" john moaned out. sherlock wide eyed looked down at john "umm..john?". john then started un tying the rope that held Sherlock's housecoat together and pulled it off of him. john then put his hands on Sherlock's chest and moved his hands to his back and slid his hands past his boxers and to his arse and slightly squeezed it "come on daddy why don't you fuck me" sherlock then after got a slight grin on his face and removed johns hands from his arse  and started walking to their bedroom "come on baby" sherlock said with a devilish grin on his face.

                                                                                                               to be continued.........

 


End file.
